youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Simon
FreddieandDaffersfan's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast: *Marlin - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Nemo - Simon (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Dory - Daffers (Freddie As F.R.O.7) *Gill - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Bloat - Hercules (Hercules) *Peach - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Gurgle - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bubbles - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Deb - Nala (The Lion King) *Flo - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Jacques - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Nigel - Timon (The Lion King) *School of Moonfish - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Crush - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Squirt - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Mr. Ray - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Bruce - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) *Anchor - El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Chum - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Pooka (Anastasia) *Anglerfish - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Seagulls - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Whale - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Jerald the Pelican - Zazu (The Lion King) *Tad - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pearl Young Nala (The Lion King) *Sheldon - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Barbara - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Darla Sherman - Penny (Mr Peabody And Sherman) *Coral - Hera (Hercules) *Barracuda - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Fish Parents - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Gods (Hercules) *Guppies - Mices (An American Tail) *Mother Fish - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Mr. Johanson - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Anna (The King and I) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Other Fish Students - Lions (The Lion King) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Patient #1 - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Squishy - Cyclops (Hercules) *Jellyfish Forest - The Titans (Hercules) *Sea Turtles - Frogs (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Sea Turtle Babies - Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Three fish listening to turtle - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Minnow - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Fish - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Lobsters - Skippy, Sis, Toby and Tagalong (Robin Hood) *Swordfishes - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Dolphins - Iago and Genie (Aladdin) *Bird Group #1 - Ravens (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Birds on Lighthouse - Deers (Bambi) *Bird Group #2 - Honset John, Gideon and The Coachman (Pinocchio) *Pelican #1 - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Patient #2 - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Krill swimming away - Birds (Bambi) *Davey Reynolds - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) *Pelican #2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Other Pelicans - Faires (Ferngully: The Last Rainforset) *Boy in waiting room - Alvin (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Crabs - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Fish group who get caught in a net - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs